Vocaloid Garden
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is my first time trying this crossover, so be kind. Basically, Miku gets a letter from an old friend that she hadn't seen in years. Asking if she'd like to preform at his theater. As you can tell I don't own anyone in the story. (Just to save my butt)


It was a nice day and a young man with light blue hair and blue eyes had walked in a big house. He was dressed in white and blue robes, he went out to get the mail. Once her brought it in a young woman with teal colored hair in long pigtails and teal eyes had walked in she was in a grey, sleeveless shirt, teal tie, black mini-skirt and stockings. The young man had seen her, "ah good morning Miku." He said, she smiled at him. "Good morning Kaito-nii," she said. "Is that the mail?" "Yep, let's see." He said as he went through it and saw a letter to her from a Ranma Saotome. She quickly grabbed it from him. She opened it up and read it.

_Miku-chan,_

_It's been a long time since I called you that huh? How have you been, I heard you are a singer now, I'd love to hear you. So I'm inviting you and anyone you'd like to my theater to sing for a sold out crowd. It would be good to see you again and talk about old times. Enclosed is a picture of me, Ranko and our younger sister, Kaname so you can see how we look right now. Please say you'll come and see us, this weekend. _

_Love, Ranma-kun._

Inside the envelope was a picture of a young man with blonde and sour green streaked hair, dressed in a white and green outfit and a couple of young women on either side of him. one on his left had gold and green streaked hair and was in a red and white outfit and the last one had long blue and silver hair and blue eyes like her elder siblings. She was in a green and gold mini kimono, white stocking and sandals. Her hair was tied up in a topknot and she had light make up on. She was around 17 or 18 years old, Ranma and Ranko were a couple of years older than Miku at 22.

Kaito saw her and smiled. "She's cute," he said. Miku nodded, "so are you going to go?"

"WE are Kaito-nii." She said, so they got the others and told them what was going on and where they were headed.

* * *

"We're actually going to the Guardian Theater," said a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a sailor outfit, with shorts, knee high socks and sneakers. "

I know Len," said his female twin her name was Rin.

"But, who invited us Miku-chan?" Asked a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes, she is in a black cropped top and a long skirt with a split on the right leg and heels.

"And old friend of mine," she said. "Ranma Saotome." They were in shock.

"Wait," said a young woman with black hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in a red outfit and boots. "You know the 'Demon God Grandmaster'?"

"Yep," said Miku with a smile. "We knew each other since we were kids."

"**_Next Stop: Eden. Thank you for riding the 'Pegasus' line._**" Said the conductor, they got off and Kaito had went to rent a van for them to ride in.

* * *

They made it to the theater and they stared at it, "WOW!" Said the pink haired woman, "look at the size of the building!"

"THIS is a theater?" Said the twins, they headed to the front door. Once there, they saw a young woman. She had long black hair, streaked with violet and blue. She was dressed in one of Miku's T-shirts and jeans.

"Welcome to the…" she started but then she got a good look at them. "OH MY GOD! The VOCALOIDS!" She screamed, just then people went over to get autographs when one of the security guards had came over to stop them from being mobbed.

"Back Up!" He said, "Let These People Through!" So the fans did and they got into the lobby.

* * *

"Sorry, about that. I take it you're Ms. Hatsune?"

"Yes we are, thanks for your help." She said.

"You're welcome, follow me. The boss is waiting on you." So they walked over to an elevator and went to the top floor where Ranma, Ranko and Kaname were waiting.

* * *

They were discussing the concert that was going on that weekend. That was when there was a call for him. "Yes?" He said.

"_Ms. Hatsune is here._" Said his secretary.

"Alright, send her in." He said, just then Miku and the others had walked in to the office. When she saw him she squealed, ran to him, leapt right at him and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Hello Miku-chan." They let go and he bade her to sit down. She introduced the others to him.

"Kaito Sakune, Len and Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine and Meiko Sakine." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ranma, "these are my sisters; Ranko and Kaname."

"Hi," said Ranko, Kaname waved shyly.

"Sit down, thanks for accepting our invite." He said.

"When you sent that letter, I was shocked and happy to had heard from you."

"So, are you going to do it?" Asked Ranko.

"Only if you perform with us." Ranma and his sisters looked at each other and nodded. It was decided that they were going to do it. Kaito wanted to know what can they do.

"We are DJs. Well, Ranko and I." Said Ranma, "Kaname is a singer. She's sorta of like you."

"Yep," said Ranko. "She sings with an auto-tuned voice. She's great," Kaname blushed at her elder sister's praise.

TBC


End file.
